Welcome To Earth
by iinkie
Summary: Living on Earth is pretty fun right? Wrong! A girls world gets turned upside down when a certain copy ninja invades her planet - our planet! It's Naruto meets the real world, Kakashi style! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Funny Burning Criminal

_I don't own any Naruto. Feel free to make happy comments / reviews. And enjoy!_

Oh! And the _italics _are used for sound and to show what someone is thinking. And whatever else they're used for.

_This is just the beginning!_

* * *

_**1. Funny Burning Criminal**_

_**

* * *

**_

The sun rays were shining through my one small window in my room, which was of course right above my bed, blinding my eyes.

_Ughh what time is it? _

I slowly pulled my covers off and with a yawn and a stretch I looked over at my clock, which read 3:00 PM! I was in shock that no one woke me – not even my alarm! Until I remembered...

_Summer vacation, thank god. _

I was an only child and my mom worked non-stop for her travel agency. She's somewhere in Alaska for a week testing out a new and improved winter vacation for her company.

"We're going to be rich someday sweetheart! We're going to get out of this shack - this dump!" That's what she told me last night when she took off at 9 for her flight.

Figures I stayed up late last night, I was alone, and my house gives me the creeps. The only comfort I get at night is having my cat sleep at the end of my bed, along with my night light on in the corner.

_Yes, I need a night light..and I'm twenty..fail..._

And my dad? Who cares about him, he ran off when I was just a kid. Apparently he wasn't into the whole parenting thing. But like I said who cares. And its not like my mom is ever around either, because of her new business and all. But I swear if she were here she would have my butt up at 8 AM, and anytime after that she would have thrown me off the bed and called me lazy. We're complete opposites, she loves the life of adventure. And me? I just have nothing exciting going on. I've been like a drone at college. I go to class, go to eat, go to class again...then get in trouble for spacing out in class.

_Summer is so refreshing._

I like sleeping in and wasting the day. When there is no one around to give me orders. And no one around being crazy drunk in the middle of the night. _Like my roommate. _

Sometimes, as sad as it may seem, my dreams are better than my actual life._ So sad. _

But to be honest it's because of how poor me and my mom are, somedays we just won't eat, plain and simple. She demands I go to college to better myself and our family. I wish she wouldn't..all of our money goes to that, and I hate it anyway...  
Plus my mom makes it seem like a curse that we're like this. She says it's a curse that my dad is gone too. She says it's happened to almost all of the women in my family - except my Aunt, who is a gold digger. She says she leaves the men first so they don't leave her.

_How shallow. I'd rather be alone._

_Ugh I need to stop, how depressing I am! But then again it's not my fault. Those are just the facts. _

After day dreaming about the pathetic life I have, I decided not to get ready for the day - considering I'll be back in my bed soon enough. I walked out of my room and walked straight out into the family room. I listened to the odd silence in my house looking past the family room into the back hallway where the guest bedroom was, and then turned right and scooted into the kitchen.

_GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUURRR_

_That was my beast of a belly.._

"Okay okay, I'm feeding you!" I started preparing my favorite sandwich, peanut butter and syrup. _Mmmm._

After stuffing my mouth like there was no tomorrow I decided to layout on the couch and see what was on the tv.

"Nothing, nothing nothing.....nothing...and...nothing!" I chucked the remote onto the floor. Today is turning up worthless._ I'm so bored. I wouldn't even mind my mom yelling at me to clean!_

_BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBMMMMMM_

_That wasn't my belly....what the hell!?_

A huge crash came from outside. I literally jumped off the couch and was at the window in a second. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was smoke coming from the old shed in the back...and _OMG _it's on FIRE!

"What should I do?!" I yelled to my cat, who responded with a helpful meow. "My dad build that shed!!!" I threw my arms in the air, but then they quickly dropped at my sides, "then maybe I should let it burn?" I debated with myself while I squished my forehead against the glass. "I have my p.j.s on! This is so dumb. Forget it!" I pushed my forehead off the window, to prove to myself that I made up my mind. When something caught my eye...

_A person!?_

I kicked open the back door and bolted across the field to the burning shed. By the time I arrived I was hunched over with my hands on my knees breathing as fast as possible. The flames were engulfing the entire shed, shooting out debris left and right. _Come on you can do this. _ I gave myself a pep talk and shielded my eyes with my hand and army crawled across the bottom.

"Hello!" I called out to the stranger. "Hello?! Please answer me! I don't know where you are!" And then to my right I heard a muffle of words.._sounded like a curse word. _

_"_I'm coming! Hold on!" I moved some burnt pieces out of my way and saw a hand under the ashes. I grabbed onto their hand and pulled as hard as possible. My eyes were being stung from the heat. _God why are they so heavy! _ I didn't have the strength to pick the poor person up. _So now they had to be part burnt and dragged along the floor._ _I'm not meant for this saving kind of stuff! _

The shed completely collapsed and the fire now looked like a simple bon fire instead of anything dangerous. I used all of my strength dragging _him _out of the shed. By the time we cleared the smoke I let go of his hand and kneeled down on the ground next to him. With no smoke around I could finally see who or..what he was. Some of his clothes had burn marks on them. He had weird swirls on his gloves and headband. And his face was covered and his hair was silver.

..._so he is old and likes girly headbands...and has..A MASK!? Was he trying to STEAL FROM ME??? _

I was irritated, _I just saved a criminals life_! "That's it!" I jumped up on my feet and yelled at the top of my lungs, "Wake up! You-uh-bad person! Yeah!" I pointed accusingly at him, "You think you're going to just die here and get the easy way out! Ha! You're going to jail for sure!" I swung my leg and aimed it at his stomach, "Take tha-"

He instantly grabbed my ankle and flung me on the ground. He pressed my leg down onto my chest and met me face to face.

_shitttttt....I thought he was passed out..._

I instantly pulled my hands to my face and closed my eyes, "Don't kill me!" I let out a huge cry, "This day sucked too much to die now!" I shook my head from side to side, "Besides I saved you!"

I heard a sigh and oddly nothing happened. I peeked open one eye to see his one eye staring back at me. He looked very tired. "Saved me, huh?" He questioned. His voice was surprisingly slow and calm. He seemed to notice I was too caught off guard to talk, so he continued, "If you, well, were going to save me...wouldn't you, well, how do I say this? Not try to kick me?"

_Is he giving me attitude?! _

"Hellooo." He moved closer to my face, and I panicked.

"Umm...I..I..I" I was acting like a baby. _Come on focus, give him attitude back_. "WELL, I wasn't going to let you burn, if that's what you're wondering." He eyed me up and down, "I thought you were a criminal, you do have a mask." I pointed at his face and then he paused and nodded his head as if he understood. A second after he let me out of his hold and stood up. His eye scanned the whole blank field around us.

"And..you're not a criminal..right? I asked nervously. His gaze fell back down on me and his eyebrow raised in surprise, and then..he laughed!

I stood up beside him with my hands on my hips."What is so funny about that?"

He held his hands up as if in defense, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at me."

"What? You're laughing at you? So you really are crazy...." I trailed off awkwardly.

He laughed some more so you could see his huge smile forming under his mask, "I must be crazy..ha..ha...because...I have no idea where I am."

"Well that's easy." I pointed my finger to the ground, "You're in the middle of no where, in the middle of Colorado."

He laughed some more while his head was looking up to the sky, "What's a Colorado?"

I almost tripped over my own feet, "You're kidding! Did you loose your memory or something!?"

He sighed and shook his head, with his eyes still on the sky, "Nope...I'm lost, completely...and utterly lost." He let out another small chuckle.

"I still don't see what's so funny about the situation." I folded my arms.

His one eye looked at me in a smile, and he said cheerfully, "it's better to laugh, then to scream."

_Gasp. Who is this guy...and where is he from!?_

* * *

_**Next Kakashi's perspective:**_

_Who is this girl, who is this guy?! Find out next time!_


	2. Alien Things

_I don't own any Naruto. Feel free to make happy comments / reviews!_

* * *

_**2. Alien Things**_

* * *

_  
_

_Hmm she..doesn't get it. She looks confused..and afraid._

I held out my hands to her, as if to break the news to her gently, "I'm..not from this...world. Get it?" I said that as calm as possible to not scare her away. Then she got very quiet and then the unexpected happened.

_..she is laughing..laughing a lot....at me. I suppose it is a little ridiculous. But I'm not in the mood.._

"You really really are nuts!_" _She could barely get out the words through her laughter. "You are telling...me! That...you! Are an alien or something!? That's insane!"

I put my hand against my head. _She's giving me a headache._

_I don't have time for this.._I folded my arms, "Look." I said sternly, "I _am_ an alien...which means I am _not _from here." I glared at her and her mood instantly changed. _Maybe I was too harsh._

"What....." She was speechless. Her laughter stopped. "No..no..there is no way." She started to back away from me. _ Maybe I went too far? _

I sighed and tried to reach out to her, but she pulled her hands away. I spoke quicker this time, "You need to believe me. I don't have time to explain this to you. I have to get back to my world, and help my comrades."

She put her hands up against her cheeks and started shaking her head at me. I walked closer to her, "You _have _to believe me." She shook her head again and again, backing up further and further. _I need to do something drastic, my friends could be in danger.._"If you refuse to believe me, I'm going to have to show you something that you can not deny to be real." I said seriously.

"No! Stop it! You're craz-" I'd had enough, before she could finish her sentence I pulled up my forehead protector to show her the most un-human thing about me. My sharingan. There was a stutter in her voice and then...her face turned..._blue!?_

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she tumbled backwards. I jumped behind her to catch her in my arms and picked her up cradling her gently. She was very light and for the first time seemed..peaceful. I sighed and looked down at her in my arms..._ I know I went to far._

Without all of the commotion going on I can finally get a good look at her. She has olive skin, _shows she likes the sun, _red-ish brown hair, _I don't know if that is natural.._. she's petite and had very tiny wrists, _easy to grab, _and even though her eyes are closed now, I remember them to be bright blue before._ She's not bad, not bad at all..but I've got other things to think about._

With her in my arms, I turned slowly in a circle. _Land, land, land....ah..a house._ _This must be where she lives. _I hiked up the tall grassy field that led to her back door, which was left open. _I guess she was in a rush._

I stepped up to her back door, being cautious to enter incase there any other shinobi around. After a couple minutes of silence I decided it was safe to enter.

_Maybe she lives here alone. I should still keep my guard up. _The inside of her house was neat and cozy. It reminded me of t.v. was left on, most likely because she ran out in a rush. The house was a simple layout, I liked it, it had just what you needed and nothing you didn't. Just the necessities. _Very ninja like. _

I toured around the small layout of the house until I got to a small room on the left. It had a small sky blue bed in the corner, along with other furniture, black walls, and a couple pictures lying around that I'm guessing are her as a child. I placed her down on her bed and watched her as she rolled over to her side, sound asleep.

But then a mysterious noise caught my attention.

_PPPPPPPUUUUUURRRRRR_

_What was that?!_

A small sound came from the closet.

_PPPUUURRRRR_

_I knew there were others here!!_

I pulled out my kunai and in a flash I was on the other side of the room, the attacker was about to come out of the shadows! _It's got no where to go. _I have it cornered with my weapon right it's throat! The evil! The demon..._umm.._

_....kitty...?_

The small creature's big shining eyes stared up at me, "You're mocking me...aren't you?" _And I'm a top shinobi...hmmm. _It brushed against my leg and I gave in to the attention needing fur ball. I knelt down beside it and scratched it's head. "Lets... just act like that never happened._" _I let out a small chuckle, but then was startled when another noise came from the desk next to me.

BBBBBRRRRIIINNNNNGGGGG

I raise my weapon up by my face to guard against the unknown object.

_Is it a bomb...what is this....?!_

The noise faded, so I approached it carefully, keeping my weapon close. I tapped it with the sharp end of the kunai and instantly ducked behind the desk, shielding the cat as well. I waited a couple minutes, then when nothing happened I stood up. Then again I slowly approached the 'bomb,' but before I could react, the sound went off again! I covered my face, waiting for the impact. But, it never came...

The object made a noise again..and again. But that's all it did.

_Hmmm doesn't seem to be a threat.._

I lowered my arms and cautiously tapped the top of the black shiny case. Then hesitated, but picked it up, and started to tap what looked like buttons on it.

It _CLICKED. _Then I heard the most annoying sound in the world. I was so startled I dropped the odd loud thing on the wood floor.

"Hello? Hello! Alanis! Hello!? Honey! Will you answer me! I've only been gone a day, don't ignore me yet!! Do I have service?? Well I'll call later, but if you can hear me I landed in Alaska! Will be-"

"What is this device?" I asked the thing on the floor, I didn't care about her annoying talk. I wanted to know what was going on. _This could be a trap._

"Excuse me?! Who is this!? I swear if my daughter is having a party....!!"

_Blah blah blah..does this lady ever stop talking!_

For some reason the big red 'end' button seemed interesting.

_CLICK _

_Hah that does it. _

"Finally it's quiet." I muttered.

I picked up the strange device, finally able to figure out it's purpose. _Looks like an advanced radio, that's all. _I tossed the radio back on the desk.

Then I glanced over at _Alanis _on the bed and to my surprise I saw her siting up with her big blue eyes watching me..and _hmm _could that be a smile on her face?

_Looks like she is feeling better all ready._

_...and it looks like she's been watching my investigation on her room.._

* * *

**Next: Find out what Alanis saw!**

Will the cat hunt down Kakashi? Will Alanis's mom punish her for partying?


	3. Name That Object

_I don't own any Naruto. Feel free to make happy comments / reviews._

_

* * *

_

_**3. Name that Object**_

* * *

_What is this?_

I felt something soft against my skin and then I noticed I was laying down. I panicked and shot my eyes open. But my panic quickly faded when my eyes landed on my black ceiling. _Phew I'm in my room. _I rolled over onto my back to get comfortable. _Good. It was all just a dream..or was it..._

Just then recent memories flooded my mind.I jumped up and had goose bumps all over my arms. And then a loud and familiar voice caught my attention. _Mom..?_

"...And if there is trash in _my_ house, tell her she is going to pick it up with her mouth! She's getting sent away!....although I do like that she is having people over.. or..uh.._still! _Not without _my_ permission! I did not raise her to be like tha-"

_CLICK_

I heard a sigh of relief and then..when I turned my head, to my disbelief..I saw _that _man! He was in my room! _It wasn't a dream! _

"Finally it's quiet." He muttered. _Aw he is a martian. _

I watched him examine my cell phone. He rolled it around in his hands and tapped on the main screen. _He's joking right? He's acting like a baby...._

Then his eyes widened as if he understood the purpose of it and quickly after he tossed it onto my desk.

_That's kind of cute. _

He instantly turned and his surprised expression, mask and all, was focused right on me. But as soon as his our eyes met his confused expression disappeared. It was so quick that for a moment I thought I didn't even see it.

We ended up staring at each other for a solid minute. He didn't seem affected by me at all, he didn't seem to care.

_Wait, am I smiling at him? Why do I feel so comfortable around him?_

"Yo." He held his gloved hand up at me. I held up my hand in the same way to greet him back. Then he lowered his arm and asked, "So...are you ready to believe me?"

"Believe you?" I repeated dumbly.

He slanted his head at me. "Yes..._you_ as in me. I'm an alien, remember?" He tapped his hand against his headband that was covering his right _eye._

I almost passed out again, but his arms caught my shoulders. "You really _aren't _ from Earth!" _Oh my oh my..._I panicked and put my hands on his hands.

"Why did you show me that?!" I asked harshly. I reached up and pulled on his metal headband, but he released me and jumped back into the hallway. _In one jump?_

I raced out to find him and he was standing on the opposite side of the family room.

"How did you do that? You just jumped, like, two rooms!" I made a jumping motion and pointed at him. He just shrugged, not making any attempt to answer any of my questions. "What is that thing in your eye?" I walked closer to him out of anticipation, but he just shrugged again.

"Won't you answer any of my questions?!" I balled my hand into a fist. "You just show up out of the middle of no where - do some really freaky things - and you think I'll just forget about it!?" I eyed him up and down. _Who does he think he is?_

"You..wouldn't understand it anyway..." He shook his head at me, "So...why should I bother?" Then he shrugged again. _That's not fair! He isn't even going to try?_

He sighed, seeing I was frustrated, "Besides you are already freaking out. It won't do you any..well, good if I made you freak out even more...understand?"

_He's right...he's so right...me being upset isn't going to help anything. I have to relax. Breathe...breathe...._

"You're right." I said defeated. I looked up at his lazy eye and tried to reason with him, "I'm going to be honest with you. Nothing remotely close to this has ever happened in my life." I then looked down at my feet, embarrassed by my venerability. "But...If you are what you say.. you need me!"

There was brief silence between us and then my eyes landed on him again. _So he agrees? Is he embarrassed that he needs my help? _

He reached in his side pocket and pulled out...a book? He began to read and turned his back on me.

I took small steps towards him, to be cautious, "You need me to help you. It's okay." Oddly I felt some sadness towards him, to be lost, and abandoned..._I know how that feels..._

"Nope." He turned a page in his book, responding indifferently.

_WHATTT? _I stomped over to him, stepping in front of him.

"Yes you do! Don't lie!" I yelled at him.

"Why would I lie? Lying isn't nice." He retorted back. I stuck my tongue out at him. His eye smiled at me, "And..that's not nice either. You should stop acting like you know what's going on." He turned another page in his book.

_Smart ass.._"Like you know what's going on!"

-"You're acting like a child."

-"You _are _a child!"

There was silence between us again. _He is completely ignoring me..hmph..I have to make him understand...oh! I know!_

I marched into my room and back out with the shiny black device he was playing with earlier. I then stood in front of him with a huge smile, "You think you're so smart huh? What is this?!" I stuck the phone in his face.

He waved it out of his face, "That's easy..it's a radi-"

-"WRONG! It's not a radio!" He finally stopped reading and looked up at me. _Now I've got his attention. _"It's called a cell phone. It's like a radio, but it's not. You see?" I turned it on and pretended to dial a number. "You can call any other cell phone, you can send text messages, listen to music, and you can even talk to people on the other side of the world!"

He reached out his hand to see the phone and I willingly handed it to him. He examined it once more. "And...you're point?" He said as lazy as possible.

_Ugh!_

"My point is that I saw you investigate it before and that is what convinced me that you weren't from here!"

He sighed, "It was _this_...and not my eye? You would be like that."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" I yanked the phone back from him. "That thing, your eye, could have been a halloween prank or some freaky contacts! And..I mean, who doesn't know what a cell phone is?!" I threw my hands in the air in disbelief.

"Hmmm..." He scratched his head, "And..what are...contacts?"

My mouth dropped open, "You see! There!" I pointed at him, "You act like you understand, but you don't. You're like from some stone age! I swear!" _He needs serious help. _"Do you even know what a car is, or an ipod, or computer!?"

He put his hand on his chin with the book in his other hand down by his side, "Ummm.....hmmmm.....mmmmmm.....aaaaaaa.....wellll......iiiiiiii............no." Then he leaned over at me and whispered, "And...I don't care."

_This guy is unbelieveable! He is so close I might as well smack him in the head! _ I pulled my hand back to give him a good swing when..

DING DONG. The door bell rang!

* * *

**Next time! Who is at the door??:**

Will Kakashi buy a car? Will Alanis ever find out Kakashi's name?

Will the cat ever be in this story again?!...What is the cats name?


	4. Safe Keeping

_I don't own any Naruto. Feel free to make happy comments / reviews!_

* * *

_**4. Safe Keeping**_

* * *

_  
_

I froze in place when I heard an alarm ring through the house. In a flash I put 'Make Out Tactics' away. _I have to keep it safe.. _And I pulled out my kunai. I turned my back against Alanis, so I was between her and the front entrance. _I should keep her safe too.._

I felt her tug on my arm, "What are you doing?" She walked around me and approached the front door. _She doesn't understand the danger._

I jumped in front of her again, but she protested, "Look mister, you need to stop!" She pushed around me again, "They're going to leave if I don't answer."

_Hmm she knows something I don't. I'll just say hidden. _I lowered my weapon, and walked over to the wall, peeking my head around the corner, while she answered the door. There stood two men about in their late thirties or early forties. They didn't look threatening. They had long coats on and carried cases down by their sides.

Alanis answered all of their questions one by one, "I'm home alone. No one is else is here, nope." Surprisingly she was a very good liar, and thankfully kept my identity a secret.

The man with the whiter hair and beard slowly creeped in, "Well if it's no trouble to you. We would like to offer you a great deal!" He pointed to his case.

Alanis stuttered, "What...kind of deal?" While she was speaking the other man slid inside the house as well.

_Shit. They're coming my way. _I jumped into the closet, leaving the door slightly open. I could see the men whispering to themselves as they walked into the kitchen. And then the younger man with the dark hair spoke with a big smile, "Now, my good lady!" he slammed the case onto the counter. "Look at our amazing offer!" He opened his case and inside was..._diamonds? _"This is only for the finest of women!" He continued, "We are here to offer you the rare, exquisite, diamond of the mountains!" He walked over to Alanis and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her over into the kitchen, right in front of the sparkling case. "Now how many would you like?" He whispered.

She tried to pull away, but he kept her in his grip. "Um, no. I wouldn't like any." He glared at her and she gasped. "I mean, I would like one..but I can't afford it!" The shady man released her and nodded his head, she let out a sigh of relief.

"I see, I see.." The stranger continued, "You would love to have this amazing piece! You would love to if you had the money. Well what if we allowed you to exchange...." _blah blah blah...this man talks about nothing. _I zoned out and pulled out my favorite book, when I realized something.

_There were two men before...where is the other one? _

I peeked out of the side of the closet once more and could see the dark hair man talking Alanis's ear off...and I could see straight out to the front door..where the older man was. _These are not good people._

I watched as the white haired man locked the front door and walked into the kitchen, with a huge cheesy smile. Once he was in the kitchen he stood on the other side of Alanis, so she was sandwiched between them.

_I don't like the feeling of this.._

"So what would you like to exchange?" The younger man pushed Alanis against the counter.

She yelped, "Nothing! I don't want these! Now get out!" She pushed against his chest.

But he continued, angry this time. "How could you not want these!? You're a disgrace!" Then he laughed, "Well regardless, we didn't come all of this way for nothing." He gave her another shove and tossed a bag to his partner. "Search the place! Take everything she's got!"

_That's it. _

I pushed open the closet door. _These guys are trash, but I've go to make sure to keep my cool._

I walked out of the closet with my hands in my pockets. "Honey, I'm home....oh...hello." I acted calmly, "Who might you two be?"

I faced the two men in a stare down. They didn't respond, but stood like statues. _Cowards._

I lifted my eyebrow at their silence and looked over at a cornered Alanis.

_She's shaking. _

"You wouldn't be causing any trouble to my..sweetie..would you?" I glared back at them and pulled out my hands and cracked my knuckles, "I don't like trouble."

_That should give them a scare. _

Their eyes lit up and...and - _wait is Alanis blushing? Stop! Focus Kakashi! _

They saw I was distracted and took advantage of it. For the split-second I looked away the old man reached into his pocket and pulled out a solid weapon.

He grinned and spoke confidently, "Your _sweetie_ is with us now. So if you'll do us a favor..." He pointed the weapon at my face, "You'll stay out of our way! Eh?! Because we've killed before!"

_So they want a fight...I'll give them a fight._

I snuck out a laugh, "Hmm..I think not." I pulled out my kunai "Ha..I bet I've killed more in one day-" I ran towards them and raised my voice, "-then you've killed in your entire life!"

The old man panicked, "Die!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and pulled the trigger. The shot sound echoed through the house and a fog of smoke spread throughout the room. I saw the bullet in slow motion, It scraped by my mask just cutting my cheek. I ducked onto the floor and threw my kunai to my left at his partner. _Perfect. _It pierced him right in the gut. _Now the old guy. _I shot off of the ground and my fist rocketed into his stomach twisting his organs. The impact was so hard his feet slid off of the ground and he slammed up against the wooden counter.

After the impact I jumped back to my original spot watching them as they stood grabbing their stomachs. They're reactions were stunned, their minds were unable to keep up with what just happened. I was too fast for them. I was faster than their thoughts.

_And soon the pain will come._ _Good - what? _

My thoughts were cut off by a horrid scream.. from Alanis?

_What...?_

She was like a monster jumping on the old mans back and clawing his head.

She began yelling, "I hate you! I hate you!" Tears weld up in her eyes. "He was a good person!"

I almost fell over. _Umm...she's a little slow... apparently my movements were even too fast for her..._

I let out a cough, "Uh hm..uh hm...Al - um - anis?"

She froze in place and the body under her collapsed. She screamed again and I covered my ears. _Ughhh._

"He's dead!" She flung off the dead body as fast as possible and bolted to the other side of the room, crouching down in the corner. And her glazed crystal eyes looked up at me.

_Was she going to cry? _I approached her slowly and reached my hand out to her. "Here.." She winced away from me. "..Alanis..."

_She's afraid of me. _

"..Alanis.." I squatted down next to her. "I did that to protect you."

She sobbed and turned her head from me. And barely whispered, "..go away."

_What is this...feeling? _I put my hand against my chest_...Are my feelings...hurt?_

* * *

**Next time: is Kakashi actually feeling?!**

Will Alanis stop crying? Do the bad guys regret what they did?


	5. The Night Is Calling

_I don't own any Naruto. Feel free to make happy comments / reviews! Enjoy!_

* * *

_**5. The Night is Calling**_

* * *

_  
_

_Why is he trying to reason with me? He's acting like killing two people is normal. I'll be lucky if the cops don't come looking for them. _

A tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away with my sleeve. The killer sat next to me for who knows how long, the room was getting darker.._the sun must be setting.._but all I looked at were the plain white walls.

_He's still staring at me.._His closeness confused me. I've never had a man be so close to me - even my father ran off.

_I wish he wouldn't stare at me._ "...what do you want?" I whispered to him.

He inched closer to me. _stop stop stop. _Then he put his hand on the wall next to my head and leaned in so his head was an in away from mine. _I can hear him breathe._

"...why are you hiding?" he responded quietly. "Didn't you want to be saved?"

_How can he have no idea?! _"Of course I wanted to be saved! But I didn't want people to die!" Another tear fell down my face and I whipped my head around to look at him. And then his expression made my anger fade away..it disappeared so that all I felt was sadness.

_He looks upset.._

He had his hand on his heart and even though his whole face was covered, he was some how able to show all of his emotion in his one eye.

His one eye that seemed so empty, and when it looked at me it felt like he was staring right through me.

_I feel horrible...he was trying to protect me, and I'm making him feel bad! What's wrong with me? _

My heart went out to him and I turned my body to him and raised my hands to his cloth face. He jerked his head away, but his eyes stayed locked on mine.

"I'm sorry..." _That was dumb of me. Why did I just touch him?? _"Look..I don't know where you're from.." I put my hands on the floor so I was kneeling beside him, "I don't know anything about you." He remained quiet, choosing to keep secrets from me yet again. "Just..please, tell me your name at least." I pleaded with him, "I at least deserve a name!"

His hand fell from his heart and he nodded his head. "It's Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake."

_He said his name so smoothly._ Once he knew I was satisfied with his answer he stood up so he towered high above me, and handed out his hand for me to take. I hesitated, but smiled the best I could and grabbed his hand to stand up.

"Kakashi?" We were now standing face to face.

"Hm?"

I fidgeted with my fingers. "Do you kill a lot of people?"

His eye smiled at me, "No. Not at all." _He's lying..I know it!_

He waved his hand as if to dismiss the thought, "It's been a....busy day." He yawned.

I gave him a funny look, "You did fall into a burning shed and kill a couple of guys, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." He put his hands in his pockets, not caring at all. "You should be tired."

"I _should _be, but..okay this is pathetic.." I admitted, "But I slept until like 3 today." He raised an eyebrow at me and I pointed at him in defense. "Don't judge me!"

"Ummmm.....right." _He's always giving me attitude! _"Well...regardless, you need to get back on schedule. It is...two in the morning anyway." He pointed to the kitchen clock.

_Already?! _I glanced over and sure enough the bright green digital clock said 2:00 AM. And after knowing the time, I suddenly got very tired. _He's right..but wait! _"Wait!" I called to him.

"Ya?"

_He's all about small talk._

"What about the....you know..." I nodded towards the guys laying on the ground.

"The dead guys?" He said unfazed, "I'll take care of them.."

With ease he leaned over and picked up the old man, so his arm was holding him by the waist. Then threw the other on his back. "..you can go to bed."

_Why does he care so much about me sleeping? _But before I could protest he slide open the window and flew out. _Weird..._ I ran over to the opened hole and called out to him, "You know you can use the door!"

I could barely hear his, "Nah..." as I watched him gallop through the tall fields until he vanished in the dark night with the two bodies. _He's so graceful - and fast. _It reminded me of a deer, or even better a wolf.

_He really is out of this world! _

After daydreaming about his odd behavior I slammed the window shut and locked it tight. _That'll make him use the door. _

I yawned and stretched my hands to the ceiling, then decided to take up Kakashi's offer and get ready for bed. I began turning off all of the lights, when something caught my eye.

"The diamonds!" I gasped.

They were over-flowing out of the briefcase, creating a glare that resembled the sun. _Amazing..._I practically ran over to the case and then stood above them in awe. "I can't believe this! I should call my mom!" I reached in and daringly picked up the largest gem that was as big as my hand. "We're going to be rich! She can come hom-" _What's this? _My excitement faded fast, as the gem began melting in my hand. My fingers were sinking into a mass of goo.

"Gross!" I flung the fake on the ground and watched it absorb into the floor. "This would happen, " I reached in for another 'diamond' which quickly liquified as fast as the other. "Fakes. Of course! How could I be fooled so easily?" I rolled the mass around in my hand and a scent spread from it. _Hmm it smells, sweet..._I put my hands to my nose and then..licked my hand.

"It's..sugar!?" I pulled my hands away from my face and ran to the skin to wash off the sticky mess. _Well that was a pointless investigation..I would never be that lucky. _"Those creepy guys were really up to no good." _If Kakashi wasn't here I could be...dead.._

With a sigh I decided to put those bad thought to the back of my mind.

_It's definitely bed time._

I flicked off all of the lights in the house - all except my night light..._shhhh..._

Once in my room I decided it was best to change my p.j.s as they still had a stench of smoke from earlier. Even though I could barely see, I knew the layout of my room regardless. I took off my long fleece pants and replaced them with black shorts. Unfortunately after that quick change it got noticeably colder. _I'll just make sure I use my heavy covers tonight. _Then ignoring the cold I removed my tank top and grabbed my pretty green thermal. It was very snug and with another yawn sneaking out of me my bed looked more and more inviting.

_I'll just shower tomorrow..I'm way to tired..._

Like a half-asleep child, I crawled into my bed and pulled my sky blue puffy comforter up to my shoulders. _Mmmmm warmth. _My eyes scanned the room once more and I turned to my side. My body was just about to give into the night when my hair started to tickle my face. _Hmmm? _

Confusing me even more was a random cool breeze. _What's going on? _I opened my eyes and looked above my head, and sure enough my one and only window was wide open.

I became unsettled.._Kakashi..._I yelled with all of my might, "I said to use the door!!" My eyes darted around my room, when they landed on a shadowed figure reading by my night light.

"..It was..." He turned a page in his book, "locked."

_Wait, that means that the cool breeze....uh...he was here the whole time?!_

I sat up in my bed, "How long...have you....been _here_?" I questioned him with warning.

He shrugged his shoulders, "..Oh..about when you started taking off your pants - woah!" He just ducked in time to miss my pillow attack.

_Pervert!!_

"How _dare_ you!!!" I grabbed another pillow to throw.

"How was I suppose to know? - Ah!" He dodged another throw and crawled along the floor.

_He's too fast._

I clenched my teeth together, "You should have said something!!" I was breathing heavily.

_Ugh I have no more pillows. _

He peeked his head just above my bed, to see if it was safe.

"I didn't want you to be....upset..." his voice trailed off.

_Fail...I'm upset anyway!_

"So can I have that?" I pointed to the pillow next to him.

He lifted his eyebrow at me, "So you can throw it at me?"

"Yes."

"Um no." He looked at me with a duh expression and I gave him a angry glare.

"Fine." He sighed, "I'll just leave..since that's what you want." He stood up next to my bed and I felt my heart thud in my chest.

_He's going to leave...!_

"No! Please!" In an instant my arms wrapped around his waist. "Please, don't leave..."

_God why am I being such a baby!?_

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" He eyed me oddly and tried to back away.

_Tell him! Tell him the truth, you don't want to be abandoned!_

"I didn't mean it! Honestly!" I gripped onto him tighter. "Besides you're going to get yourself in trouble without me.."

He stood still and I spoke again before he could, "You don't understand how things work here." I could feel his muscles tighten, "You can't just go around and kill people!"

_Tell him! Just tell him that you've never had so much adventure in your life! Tell him that your life has been nothing and in one day he's changed everything!_

I continued to spit out words, "You'll be locked up! You could die! You want to go home and you have to help your friends! Remembe-" I was cut off.

"Alright, alright! That's enough." He gripped my wrists and tugged my hands off of him. _Ouch.._

There was a short silence between us. Then he took a deep breath and said the words I was waiting for, "I'll stay."

"You promise?" I stared back at him hopeful.

"..Yes." His one eye stared at me with concern.

"Say you promise!" I gripped my blanket.

In one smooth motion he stepped closer to my bed and closed my window, he then walked to the darker side of my room, and sat into the chair in the corner. He slouched back, and folded his arms to get comfortable, then took another deep breath and through the darkness I heard him breathe out the best words ever, "I....promise."

_Thank you. _

I tumbled back into my bed with the biggest grin on my face, "Goodnight Kakashi." I heard a mumble from him in the corner.

_I don't know what's gotten into me.._

My eyes became heavy, I whispered "..see you in the morning..." and before I knew it I was out.

* * *

**Next time! Does Kakashi really keep promises?**

Will Alanis make a great cake out of that sugar?

Will anyone discover the bodies?


	6. A Sunny Surprise

I don't own Naruto! I wish I did...but boo I haven't gotten many reviews! Oh well, hope you enjoy! :o)

* * *

**_6. A Sunny Surprise_**

* * *

Alanis's point of view:

The sun rays touched the top of my dark head. _Mmm that was the best nights sleep. _The birds were chirping and my room was lit up with warmth. I could barely contain my smile, I felt like a little kid all over again - and Kakashi was like an awesome new toy!

"Hey Kakashi! How about breakfast?" I threw the covers off and hopped over to the side of my bed. "I bet you've never had banana pancakes!" I let out a girly giggle.

"Hey, Kakashi! What do you want? Come on!" I hopped around my room, full of excitement, but there was no sign of him.

I stood in place, and suddenly felt like all of the energy was drained from me, "..Kakashi...?"

My voice echoed in the empty space and my eyes fell to the floor.

"...he's gone."

* * *

Kakashi's point of view:

I ran through the field as fast as I could. _Don't look back. _The grass blurred by me. I had no intension of stopping. Just grass. No houses, no people, no villages, no ninjasi, nothing. I jumped through a group of trees and landed on a dirt path. The dirt was dry and I could hear the hard heavy beating of my feet against it.

Once I thought I ran far enough into the nothing, I finally stopped. The dry dirt dust surrounded me. My heart was pounding and my lungs were still trying to catch up.

_I must have ran miles. _

I had to place a constant though to not look back in my mind. My conscience was becoming too much for me to handle. _Why did I promise her? _

_BEEP BEEEP _

A dust storm surrounded me and a large machine drove straight at me.

_BEEEPPP BEEEEEEPP_

I sprang off of the dirt path and pounced on top of the structure.

_If I didn't get out of the way this thing would have knocked me over. _

I focused my chakra and stuck my feet to the moving block as it sped down the path. It practically knocked over anything in it's way and my silver hair was blowing everywhere from the gusts of wind.

_Luckily I have a mask..or I would have been suffocated by dirt by now._

"Hell yeah! Jeep off-roading!!" Some punk yelled out of the _'Jeep'_ window.

_He's an idiot.._

The Jeep almost flipped over. It twisted and turned and plummeted down the side of a hill, splashing a wave of mud over the front.

"Dude! We're going like 120 MPH!" The other idiot called.

"Lets take it to 200!" The main idiot driver screamed.

_Great...forget this._

The Jeep started to pick up speed and the grinding engine sounded like it was at its limit. I pressed my feet into the metal surface and pushed off. I flew into the grass, landing on my feet, and when I turned around a pressure of wind whipped by me..

..And then _uh oh... _I saw the machine loose balance.

_Oops..too much chakra.. looks like my impact caused it to spin out of control.._

It rocked uncontrollably and flipped over into a tree. I could hear the two punks screaming for their lives.

_Ha...that's not funny. But...it's funny.._

The car sat unmoving upside-down and broken-down. I could see the two boys as they rolled out of the Jeep and held onto their still spinning heads.

"Dude...lets never do that again.." The shaggy blonde haired boy said with regret. He leaned on the bumper of the Jeep and zoned out..at me. "Huh..?" He stared spacey as ever at me as if I were an illusion.

The other boy, the driver, who had black hair did not share the same peaceful emotion as the blonde. He kicked the side of his car and screamed, "My car!! _My _car! Shit! Shit! This is shit!" He grabbed his head and looked like he wanted to rip his hair out.

"Hey dude.." His zen friend whispered to the other 'dude'

"Not now! This is the worst day of my life!!" He balled his hand into a fist and threatened to bash in his hippie friends skull.

His blonde friend panicked and held up his hands in defense, "No! No! Wait look..." He pointed at me, "That guy....he...he thinks it's Halloween!"

_The hell!? _I practically fell over. _Idiots.._

The blonde creeped over to me as if I were a monkey, "Come here.." He reached out his hand to me, "We're not going to hurt you..."

"Ha." I folded my arms, "Watch out." The blonde froze and I continued with a grin "...I bite."

He responded with the most intelligent, "..woahhhh." And stepped back as if hearing me speak was the best thing that's even happen to him. The dark haired boy then came running up to his friend, so they both stood a couple feet in front of me.

_Should I even bother talking to them? They're idiots._

I sighed, "Look..I'm looking for a medical ninja, hokage, or a script keeper." I put my hands on my hips, examining their faces, "Now..I know you two aren't the brightest bunch...but at this point any information would be helpful." Their mouths hung open and they stood scratching their heads.

_Now they're the monkeys._

They looked at each other with the same expression, "What...?" Then they whispered among themselves so I could only hear every other word.

"...I heard..."

"..the insane...asylum.."

"....yeah..."

"...someone escaped...."

"...call?"

"...cops?"

_Hmm I don't know what they're talking about..but insane doesn't sound like something I want to stay around for. _

_HHHOOONNNKKK HOONNKKK_

I stepped back from the boys and turned to see another, I guess, _Jeep_, with bright red and blue lights coming down the dirt road.

_Who would have thought the middle of no where would actually have so many people._

A crew of five guys stepped out of the bright red machine, two were in yellow suit, two in white, and one in black. They trudged over in a group formation and created a semi-circle around us.

"Is everyone alright?" The man in the black seemed to be the leader, "Is anyone else in the car?" The boys nodded their heads in response to each question. And the people in white and yellow went to inspect the tipped over '_car_.' _So that's what they call it.._

The man in black with the star on his chest then pulled out a pad of paper and gave a stern look at all of us, "Alright, I'm going to need everyones name and i.d.s." He pointed with his pen at the dark haired boy, "You."

He hesitated, "Please officer it was an accident, honest!" The _officer_ glared at him and he gave in. He handed him a card while giving him information. "It's Pete...If my parents find out..I'm dead." The star wearing man scribbled on his pad of paper and wasted no time gathering information from the blonde. The young boy seemed to not understand what was going on enough to protest. And in no time, the officer was pointing his pen at me.

He cleared his throat, "MmhM, and who might you be?" he eyed me up and down, "don't you think you're a little old to be dressing up?"

I gave him a wink, "Who's dressed up?"

His face stiffened and he went back to business, "...your name? Mr. If you give a cop attitude you'll be put in jail." After his smart comment he winked back at me.

_Well he's not very nice. _"It's Kakashi." The cop wrote on his pad of paper once more and he reached his hand out to me.

"..Your i.d." He moved his hand up and down to insist.

I reached into my pockets..all twenty of them. "Hmmm..."

The cop was becoming impatient, "You do have your i.d?"

I waved my hand in the air at him, "Hmmmm...nope." His face seemed to turn a shade of red, "i hope that's not a problem." I quickly said cooly. "Now I'll just be on my way, if you don't mind." I turned my back on all of them and before I could take a step...

"Stop! Hold it right there! Don't move!" I glanced my head back to see the officer holding the same weapon as the criminals yesterday.

_They make it too easy. So predictable. _

Just then the dumb blonde decided to make things a whole lot worse for me, "He's not with us! Quick! That freaky dude is from the insane asylum!"

The cops eyes widened and he grabbed his radio, "Backup, calling backup! We have an escapee!" The weapon in his hand was now shaking and he took baby steps towards me.

I let out a chuckle, "Why so scared?" I could see the sweat form and drip off his face. _This guys a joke. _"What's wrong with being crazy?" I decided to step closer to him, "Everyone is a little crazy." I enjoyed toying with him.

Every step I took towards him, he took two back. He panicked and kept repeating 'backup.' The two boys and the others were hiding by the crashed car. And then the cop finally cracked, "One more step, son, and you'll have a bullet through your head!"

_He's wasting my time. _I decided to make this time wasting worth my while, I moved my hands into different signs and in seconds the earth shook below us and a massive crack separated me from everyone else. They crouched down in panic, like turtles, gasping and clinging to the ground.

_VURRROOOOMM_

Then the dirt started to kick up again and we all paused to look down the road. There a small car screech to a halt and about four other cars with flashing lights followed close behind.

The cop stood up on the other side of the gap with confidence, "We've got you now!" He held up his weapon with force and determination. "You're trapped! And you'll be locked up for a long ti-"

A pleading screaming came on my side of the gap, "Noo!!!!" Running feet slammed onto the hard dirt ground and a figure stepped out in front of me. "Don't kill him!"

_Alanis...?!_

There eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of their heads. "Miss please! Stay out of the way!" The cop yelled at her. "This is a federal case!"

But she stood her ground and spread out her arms to shield me. "No! I will _not _move!"

_She's more crazy than I am! Why is she protecting me!? I don't need protection!_

"Alanis.." I leaned into her ear and whispered to her, "They..think..I'm insane."

She turned her head back to me, "Well I have a plan.."she whispered back, "so just go with it!"

She took a step forward and spoke clearly and proudly, "Officer if you take him, you're going to have to take me as well!"

_Hmm not a good plan..._

And to my surprise the cop admired her 'courage' and allowed her to speak, "why would you do such a thing young lady?"

She lowered her arms and stepped back to wrap her arms around me, "He is..my lover!" _WHAT!!?? That's her idea!_

She made sniffling noises, as if to pretend she was going to cry, "You see officer. He lost his everyone in his family...in the fire." She gripped on to me tighter, "It wouldn't be right if he was sane after something like that happened!" She shielded her eyes for an even more cheesy dramatic show, "I know...I know he dresses weird, and likes his hair all crazy..he even thinks he's a ninja!!"

_Okay....now I feel dumb..._

"But I'm all he's got! And he's all I've got!" She fell to the floor and fake sobbed some more. And to my amaze me the cops eyes were watering - real tears.

He held his hand up to the fifty men on the side, to call them off, "It's okay boys. We can all go home."

Alanis's eyes lit up, "Oh! Thank you! I can never thank you enough!" She jumped up to her feet and pranced over to me, "I will tell everyone I know about your kind soul!"

He wiped a tear out of his eye and tried to regain his composure. "Yes, yes, but you remember to keep an eye on him." He pointed at me and then shoved his weapon away, "I trust you'll keep him out of trouble."

_Ha..I could crush you cop man.._

Alanis shook her head rapidly in agreement with him and gripped onto my arm.

"Hey..ow..missy." I teased.

Unfortunately she didn't seem as happy to see me, "Just get in the car." She then dragged me to her tiny car and slammed the door shut, while she walked around the front and hopped in on the other side.

"Someone is grumpy... " I eyed her as she turned on the car and began to drive away...in silence.

* * *

_**Next Time! Is Alanis going to kill Kakashi herself??**_

_Is Kakashi really crazy?? Is that cop a baby??_


	7. The Find

_I don't own Naruto - I wish! Anyway thanks for more reviews! You are all the best!! :o)_

* * *

_**The Find**_

* * *

_  
_

After saving Kakashi's butt, I pressed on the gas and sped down the road in my old Corrolla. My eyes focused straight ahead on the plain dirt path as the tall grass whipped by my car. I could hear Kakashi mumbling to me, but I wasn't in the mood.

_He is so careless. _I sighed. I second late and he would have been gunned down or taken away. _He's lucky he stayed by the road, or I would have never had found him. _

My town barely has three major roads. It really is the middle of no where, but if Kakashi ran any further he would have gone into the actual town..._and then he would be gone for sure._

"Alanis..." He leaned over cautiously.

I rolled my eyes and began to turn the car into my drive way "....what?"

He barely flinched, "How did you find me?"

I pulled the car up to my tiny house and put it in park, "You dress so oddly and your hair is all spiky - lets just say you definitely stick out in a crowd." I took out the keys and turned to him in the passengers seat, "Plus you nearly gave me a heart attack when you left, so after practically running all around outside for you, I figured you were heading into town..." I took a deep breath, "..and good thing I was right!"

He nodded his head and patted the windshield of my old car, "This thing..."

-" a car." I corrected.

He patted it once more, "Right..so I've learned today." Then he began pressing the air conditioning button and whatever else interested him.

_Good thing the car is turned off..._

"This _car _can travel at very high speeds." He observed.

I scratched the back of my head, "You are a real alien..." I laughed to myself.

He raised he eyebrow at me and then continued talking, ignoring my comment, "Before, I was wondering why you were so slow.."

_slow!? _"What are you talking about alien!?" I leaned over at him forcing him in the corner.

He showed no fear towards my outburst, "Listen before you get upset..." I folded my arms and backed up, while he tried to reason with me, "I mean..that...well, you _are_ slow. But, not just you..you and your kind." He took the keys out of my hands and jingled them in front of me, "I noticed from the beginning your strength and movements seemed delayed to me, but now, it makes sense. You don't need to be fast, because you have tools that can make you fast."

I paused and attempted to understand his point, even though I was still upset about the term _slow_. But then something occurred to me, "Hey...how _did _you get there so fast? I had to seriously speed!"

He handed the keys back to me, "We're trained to use our body as our main source." He leaned his head on his chin, "We use what is known as chakra to focus our energy."

_Now...I'm even more confused. _"Wait, who is _we_?"

He answered smoothly, "We, as in the shinobi. In battle we cannot rely on anything or anyone else...that would be a disadvantage." He eyed the car, "For example - If I needed to escape..and I'm not fast enough..and I only had a car, but the car breaks...I'm stuck." His eyes then shot to me, "And dead."

_Gasp...dead? He's a warrior or something..._He saw my reaction and his face softened,"..but luckily..I'm fast."

I zoned out on him, giving him a concerned look. _He's gone through so much. Not once have I ever been in a life or death situation...well, wait! -_ "THE FIRE! " I jumped in my seat and almost hit my head on the roof of the car.

Kakashi just stared back at me in confusion, "..where?"

I popped open the car door and raced around the other side and pulled him out of his seat. Then in a puff of air I tried to explain my findings to him, "WhenyouweregoneIfoundsomething -"

He put his hand over my mouth, "One more time...with actual words." _Ah..his hand is warm...don't blush! _He gently brushed his hand off and waited for my calm response, but after his touch for some reason I couldn't trust myself to speak. In embarrassment, grabbed his hand and brought him around to my back yard.

There in the green nothing of my back yard sat the black toasty shed that was killed in the fire. I heard a 'ah-ha' sound from Kakashi next to me, and then we approached the burnt mass.

Once in front, we let go of our hands and Kakashi finally questioned me, "...please tell me there is a point..."

_JERK! _ I stomped over burned pieces until I got to the center, "Of course there is a point!" I kneeled onto the crunchy ground and waved for him to come over. He slouched and eventually decided it was worth his time. "Now, look.." with his eye watching over my shoulder, I lifted a huge black board and moved it to the side...and underneath was a massive hole in the ground.

In an instant Kakashi pushed me aside and stuck his head down into the tunnel. "How did you find this?"

I smiled at his reaction, "When I was looking for you, the first place I thought you went was right here...and while I was calling your name" I pointed, "I tripped over that giant board!"

His eye widened, it seemed he just just realized the importance, "Is this...where I came from...?" His voice echoed around the hole.

I nodded and crawled to the other side of the wide hole, "You must have, this wasn't here before I can promise you that!" The well seemed to never end, "And there is no way a fire can form a perfect hole in the ground!" My voice echoed just the same. But there was no response from him, and then silence fell around us.

His eye scanned the area in frustration and I questioned him hesitantly, breaking the quiet, "..do you remember what happened before you came here....Kakashi?"

His eye didn't move from the hole, he continued to stare into the dark.

_I sighed..of course he wouldn't tell me..I was beginning to think he was opening up.._

And then to my surprise, he spoke..

And I held my breath.

"I was fighting an Akatski member...the leader.." His voice seemed sad and angry, "..I had to stay, I had to fight, for my people.." He talked now as if he was thinking out loud, still focused on the dark, "..I couldn't move..I was defeated...and then the blast came...." He shook his head in frustration.

I was on the edge listening closely to everything he said, "What blast? What happened next!?"

He sat up now and his eye gazed into the clouds in the sky, time seemed to be in slow motion. I waited patiently for him. His life seemed to be a puzzle to me, but once I found one piece of the puzzle..I would loose the other one. _How could someone so unusual come here? And how..of all people in the world, did I run into him! _

But still with all of my confusion, I knew I shouldn't continue asking him questions. Not when he was so far away from home. _Thinking of home makes me miss home..and he wasn't kidding, he has to get home to help his people. _

_What should I do? _I've never felt so helpless in a situation and for the millionth time in my life, I wished I had super powers like him, so I can help those who can't help themselves.

I watched him for minutes that seemed like hours and then the statue finally moved. He turned to look down the hole once again. His expression was serious and then he started to bounce on his knees.

_Huh..how odd. _

_What is he doing.._

He braced himself, making his knees stiff, then yelled "Time to go home!"

He then sprang like a frog into the air and let gravity take him down into the hole, where he vanished into the pit.

"AHHHHHHALIHDJOSJFLSJDOISJOIDHW!!!!!" _What the?!?!?!?!_

My nails dug into the ground and I screamed at the top of my lungs, "What are you doing?!" But it was too late, he was long gone. I panicked and almost slipped into the hole myself from overreacting.

"Hello?" There was no response, "Kakashi?" Silence....

My vision became blurry as my eyes were filled with water. _Don't leave me._

My arms reached into the well, "Don't leave me!" I desperately yelled while waving my arms through the darkness. My head started to pound and I could feel my heart in my throat. I was on the very edge wishing I could reach him. "No! Kakashi! Please! I don't know what it is, but I feel -"

"Yo." And echo shouted through my ears. _Kakashi?!_

I wanted to go to his voice...and then, I did. _Shittt..._

My body was shocked limp and all of my weight was forward. I was too close to the edge and then....I slid off.

"OMG! I'm going to die!! Someone help me!! Helppppppppppppppppppppp." My body tumbled through the air like a rag doll. The darkness surrounded me and couldn't tell whether my eyes were open or closed. I was blind to what was happening around me.

_I'm going to die! I'm going to hit the ground! My bones are going to break!!_

Terrified my the thought of death the only thing I could do was scream. And then when I thought my life was over I felt arms embrace me and then I landed with a loud thud.

"Ouch."

"Ouch..? At least you're alive." I felt Kakashi's warmth around me and when I realized who it was my heart almost leaped out of me. I jumped onto the damp ground and wrapped my arms around him.

"You're here!! You're still here!!" I cheered and then tighten my grip around him, "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!"

I could hear his choking voice, "..o..k....ugh..a little too close for me." He grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms off of him.

I could hear his deep breath, "You shouldn't have jumped down here." He then let go of my wrists, "...that was...very...dumb."

_UGH I can never do anything right._

"..I fell..." I stated half embarrassed, but then gained my composer, "But..I mean..anyway, what is this thing?"

I herd knocking around me and figured it was Kakashi hitting the dirt walls around us.

He responded "Hmm.." I could hear he was directly across from me, "..I'm not sure..." his voice trailed off and I could hear him moving around the circle for closer examination. Then I heard some more rapid movement and then BOOM the floor lit up.

_oooooooooooooo_

He sounded satisfied, "Here we go." He knelt on the ground and traced his hands along the light. Then after a closer look of what he was tracing, I realized that the light was made out of odd symbols. I kneeled on the ground like him and stared in wonder at the glowing beauty.

He glanced up at me smiling under his mask and just when I was ready to open my mouth, he answered, "I know you want to know what this is...so I might as well tell you..." He didn't wait for my response, "I figured this was some kind of forbidden jutsu and..well, I was right." He then brought his hands together and began moving them in weird ways, "I released the jutsu with my hand signs...so I could read it...and that is how it is in front of us now."

I crinkled my nose, "...Jutsu....?" _I feel so dumb, I have no idea what he means! _

He sighed, "Don't they teach you anything here?" I practically growled at him and he continued, "A jutsu is what brought me here. Looks like the person I was fighting...didn't just want to kill me...he wanted to send me away for good!" He slammed his fists on the ground.

_woah.._I leaned away from him, "So...uh..you can never go back?"

He breathed heavy for a moment and then when he was calm he pulled out a blank scroll and started to write symbols on it. He then shook his head and spoke, "I can." And then quickly corrected himself, "I will."

_Hmph why is everything a mystery. _I put my hands on my hips, "Look. I know I ask a lot of questions, but I deserve to know what is going on!"

He stopped and stared at me. And with an attitude responded, "...look...I have important things to do...and if you can't keep up...well, that's not my problem." I bit my lip and gave him a death glare.

He slouched his shoulders, "Are you really going to be _that_ upset if I don't tell you?"

I looked away from him. "Jerk."

"Fine then." He snapped back. Then in an instant he was by my side with his arms wrapped around me, "Going up."

He pulled me close and bent his legs, while looking up into the tiny spot of light above us.

"Wo-wo-woahhh! Can't we climbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb!?"

It was too late, air was bursting through my hair and in a wink light surround us again.

He placed me on the ground, but I almost fell over from shielding my eyes.

_I'm never going to get use to that..._

Then while looking through blurry blinded eyes, I saw Kakashi at the doorstep of my house. He waved to me and I could barely hear him call my name and say, "I'll tell you what you want to know."

Before he could finish I bolted across the field to meet up with him.

_Finally!!!!!_

* * *

_**Next time: What is Kakashi going to tell Alanis!**_

What will she ask? Who else fell into the hole? The cat!?


	8. Understanding

_Sorry I haven't been updating, I got into an accident recently..ugh_

_But.. on a happy note I'm feeling a lot better now and surprise! I don't own Naruto! Reviewssss please! And enjoy!_

* * *

**_Understanding_**

* * *

Back inside Alanis's house I stood over the counter and laid out the symbols I had written down.

_Now I just have to figure out what it means.._

The symbols, of course, are encrypted. Each symbol had ten others that matched it, and over one hundred meanings.

I sighed, "This is going to take me the rest of my life.." I leaned my elbows onto the counter and hung in head low.

The back door slammed shut and I heard quick breathing behind me. _Alanis._ She couldn't even sneak up on a deaf, dumb, and blind person. I could sense where she was without even looking back at her - she was right behind me.

"So...." Alanis was becoming impatient. I could hear the tiny steps she took towards me.

"Hmmmm...?" I kept my head low and suddenly wished I hadn't agreed to explain everything to her. At this moment I would rather have silence, but the silence was broken by Alanis's foot tapping on the floor.

_Ugh she is really impatient... _

"Ok. I said I would tell you.." I pulled my head up and spun around to face her. Her eyes lit up like disco balls along with her shiny smile. _Kind of creepy..._"What would you like to know?"

She pulled her hands up to her face, "Everything! Anything!" she jumped with excitement, "Tell me about your home!"

I folded my arms, "home?" The sound of the word 'home' echoed in my mind. _This is going to take a while. _I walked over and sat down in the fluffy couch in the family room. I then patted my hand down on the spot next to me, encouraging Alanis to follow me, "Come on..I won't bite."

I could see her embarrassed expression as she slowly crept towards the couch, and eventually sitting next to me.

_It's fun to embarrass her._

I rested my hand on my chin, "Home..lets see." I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts, "I live in a place called the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm a ninja there, of course, and well it is a...village..hidden..in leaves.."

She gave me a dumb look, "..That was pointles-"

I threw my hands in the air, cutting her off. "-Ok! Next question!"

She was startled, "Umm..aa..wait!" She pointed at me, "You didn't answer that!"

I returned to my thinking position with my hand against my chin, "I said..next question.."

She let out a frustrating puff of air, but then continued, "Ok..what is your family like?"

_Family...I don't want to get into this..._

"Uh, they're good...?" I hesitated. She nodded her head for me to continue.._damn.._

"I'm...uh....married and have five children." I straight out lied. Unfortunately my comment made her happy instead of shutting her up.

She made a cheery response, "Five kids!? Aww! How cute! What are their names? I thi-"

"-Next question." I cut in.

"That was the next question!" She protested.

"..And now..ask another one.." I insisted.

She folded her arms, "So..looks like you're not the type of guy that likes to get into his personal business..."

I smiled and said sarcastically, "What could ever give you that idea?"

She eyed me then ignored my comment and continued, "Ok, I get it. I get it. No more personal." She scratched her head, "Hmmm...well, what happened to you before you came here?"

_Ah a real question. _I turned to her, "Before I came here my village was under attack by a group called the Akatsuki." I saw a mix of concern and curiosity in her eyes, "They're S-class criminals, whose purpose is to find all of the demons in our world and use them to take over all that is good."

Her face grew pale, "..de-demons?" She shook her head, "They're not real!"

I raised my eyebrow, "They're not real.._here_.But I can assure you..." I leaned to her and whispered, "they're very real and very dangerous."

She looked like she was going to pass out. So I spoke normal again, "But, you live here..so no worries."

She gulped, "Yeah..how safe.." She pulled her knees up to her and then said something that surprised me, "You must be bored here, huh?"

"Bored?" I thought about the words a moment, then said something that even surprised me, "No." _Did I just say that? _

She rolled her eyes, "You're joking! You must be being sarcastic again."

"..I'm actually not." I let my body sink into the couch, "It's refreshing." I could feel her staring at me for an answer. "I've never imagined what my life would be like if I weren't a ninja." I confessed. "But it would probably be something like this."

"Maybe you wouldn't keep so many secrets.." Her voice faded away and she turned her head away, at that moment I realized I had been staring at her for a while.

"Sorry.." She said embarrassed.

I softened my gaze on her. I didn't feel like responding, but instead I pulled myself into my thoughts, and spoke softy out loud, "I am a ninja and nothing else, but have no purpose here as a ninja. My skills are pointless. And for the first time...I don't have to live up to anyones expectations..and I don't have to worry about my friends dying on missions. It's a choice I never thought I would have." My voice faded, "...If I had this life maybe the people I cared about would still be here." _I said too much._

Alanis was caught of guard by my sudden confession and I didn't dare trust myself to speak anymore. Neither of us knew how to react. _This is why I don't share..I'm not good with personal things.._

The light in the room quickly faded as the time passed between us. The only light was the moonlight that shined through the window and rested on our faces. She sat only a couple inches away with her legs still tucked against her chest. For a moment when I glanced at her she almost looked like porcelain. _She's so fragile. _

The doll figure finally moved and she brought her legs back onto the ground, "Kakashi.." Her bright blue eyes that seemed so full looked at me, "Thank you...but I have to know, why are you still here?" Her blue moon eyes then started to become foggy, "You tried to run away earlier...does that mean that when I wake up tomorrow you won't be here?"

_Why does she have to look at me like that..._

I calmed my mind, "I'll stay."

She looked up hopelessly at me, "You don't mean that..."

I crinkled my eye at her in a smile, "Well if you don't trust my word, I'll just have to show you." I sat up in my seat, "You'll see me here tomorrow, that'll be your proof."

Her sad look turned into a relieved one, "You better!" She pulled her hands into fists.

I threw my hands up in protest, "Easy, easy...today you've proven how much I need you." I saw a hint of red surfacing on her cheeks, _haha, _"Not only did you hunt me down...which I don't want to happen again, but you've helped me find my way back home."

She sprang to her feet and said with excitement, "That's right! Kakashi, you owe me!" A grin spread across her face, "And tomorrow..we can go into town!"

"Huh? Town? Wait." I protested.

"No! No wait!" She was too excited, "I want to show you my world before you go back to yours! Won't you feel so silly if you go back home and never even explore this one??" She put her hands on her hips, "Your people will ask you questions about what it's like to be in another world - and you won't have any answers!"

I put my hand on my chin, "Hmmm..you have a point.."

She threw her hands in the air, "Great! It's settled!" Then she her high energy quickly fell as she brought her arms back down and yawned shortly after.

I stood up so I was beside her, "And..it looks like it's bed time." I gently tugged on her arm, "This way.."

I walked her slowly to her room and she followed closely without saying a word. "Today must have been an adventure for you." I commented.

She yawned again, "what do you mean?"

I laughed, "That yawn is what I mean. Seems like a rough day."

She laughed at my remark and I placed her on her bed. "Goodnight, Alanis."

She snuggled under her covers and mumbled, "No open windows tonight..no surprises in the morning..goodnight Kakashi....see you in the morning..."

She passed out as soon as she was done. _sound asleep._ I sat down on the chair in the corner by the night light and watched her while she dreamed. For some reason I had a strong feeling to protect her. I sat in that chair for nearly hours watching over her, until my vision went black.

* * *

**Next time: What will happen in town??**

Will Kakashi even be there in the morning..again??


End file.
